


I Need You

by Kamala



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Dream Travel, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamala/pseuds/Kamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High Priestess of Isis in the year 2050 AD finds love over 4000 years in the past with Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris. Will they ever find a way to be together or will they only dream of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – Standard disclaimers apply. The characters from the movie belong to Universal, while the Original ones belong to me. I am just playing for a bit and will return all toys back to the Universal Toy Chest. As always, no money is being made for this. 
> 
> Summary—Really hated what happened to Imhotep at the end of TMR. And this sort came from it. The story takes place in the future and is about a love that spans time itself. 
> 
> Feedback—Always welcome, the good, the bad, the ugly. You can’t bleed any more than some of my friends have on it. And unlike some I take the bad feedback too and don’t claim to be flamed. The only way to learn..

Hamunaptra- 1290 B.C.

We are the Med-jai, protectors of the Pharaohs, for years we have guarded them from harm. Until one night, we failed when individuals closest to Pharaoh Seti killed him. His intended wife, Anck-su-namun, had her heart removed in addition to her other organs for killing Pharaoh Seti. Imhotep’s priests were buried alive for their part in the events. High Priest Imhotep was sentenced to a life as one of the undead using the hom dai, for his role in Seti’s death and for defying the gods in his attempt to raise his lover.

After this terrible event, the Med-jai also took on the duty to make sure “He Who Shall Not Be Named” would never be awakened. The curse of the hom dai was the worse curse to be placed on someone. It was written that if he ever awoke, he would have incredible powers and bring the Ten Plagues of Egypt down upon us all. All traces of Imhotep were removed and his writings were buried in an unrecorded location. 

We continued to protect the Pharaohs until Egypt fell and will continue to protect Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. We will prevent anyone one from raising him with our lives.

Desert outside of Luxor- 1934

I am Ardeth Bay, chieftain to the twelve tribes of the Med-jai. For thousands of years we have protected Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, from all those who would attempt to find the city and possibly raise “He Who Shall Not Be Named”. We succeeded until this century, when not one, but two attempts were made, both successful. People of these times don’t believe in the curses placed on our ancestral tombs. But only one had ever been cursed using the hom dai.

Luckily, we succeeded in stopping him before great harm could be done. Though we lost many Med-jai warriors to the Army of Anubis in the last battle, Imhotep no longer lies in his City of the Dead with his mummy defenders. Now, he rests below the sands of Ahm Shere, where we hope he shall remain for all of time.

Temple of Isis- Blue Nile 2050 A.D.

I am Devi- The Golden One and High Priestess of the Temple of Isis. Also known as Deviya Marakayamola-Golden Gift of the Gods. The year is 2050 and for thousands of years my people have fought to prevent the rising of Imhotep. The only successful attempts had been made in the first part of the Twentieth Century. Thankfully, the Med-jai were able to stop him before great harm could be done. Bless Isis for that.

In the past forty years, more and more attempts have been made to raise “The Bringer of Death” or obtain the Black Book of the Dead. We, the Med-jai, have watched to make sure none would raise Imhotep, while the Temple of Isis has been collecting any document that mentions him and any esoteric books that could be used to raise him. Now, with the anniversary of the last successful attempt to resurrect him approaching, the Med-jai are on high alert

Isis has selected me as her Chosen One and I have taken the Elixir of the Gods. Why she granted me immortality, I do not know but for what ever her reasons, it can only be in the best interest of my people whom I serve. 

I am tired of the death this curse has brought my people and how many of us could not fulfill our personal dreams because we were tied to our promise to protect the world from Imhotep. Sometimes it is hard to imagine the effect one man has had on an entire group of people for close to four thousand years.

How much longer do my people have to give up our dreams to fulfill our duty? How much longer do we have to live like nomads whose only real advancement we have made beyond basic survival are in fighting and weapons? When will we be able to move beyond the desert and join the world?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the Prelude for disclaimers

Chapter 1  
Desert of Ahm Shere 2050 A.D.

“Report in.”

‘Another Saturday night spent watching Cult of Imhotep members.’ Devi scanned the dark landscape.

Devi and her warriors lay in hiding in the sand dunes watching a series of buildings, as the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. They observed cloaked figures entering a large building in the center of the compound. This was not how most people wanted to spend their nights; then again, most people had not been bound for thousands of years to prevent an ancient creature from rising. 

“Nothing happening here on the north side, Devi.”

“East entrance is secure and clear.”

“West is secure and deader than my sex life, Devi,” Sasha, her second in command, said.

“Thank you for sharing that with everyone, Sasha.”

Unlike their ancient ancestors, the Med-jai now used modern methods of warfare. Gone was the use of swords to fight their mortal enemy; though they still trained heavily with them, for this was the only way to destroy the mystical ones. Guns were more affective against the mummies. However, they were also a liability in close quarters. They now used automatic weapons, desert bikes, and night vision goggles, whatever it took to get the job done.

Movement in the building caused her to return to the here and now. Her night vision goggles allowed her to see what was going on in the compound. There was excitement building among Imhotep’s followers.

She spoke into her headset her voice barely above a whisper, “We have movement on the south side of the camp. Move out. Seems our spies were correct. They have The Book.”

Her warriors moved across the sands, looking more like a commando troop than desert warriors.

“When will these infidels learn,” Devi said in her native tongue to her one of her warriors. She pulled out a gun and killed the man in front of her.

“They are fools,” one of the other Med-jai warriors said over the din, “They think they can control He Who Shall Not Be Named.”

Devi spun and shot another cult member, who was coming towards her. "We must get The Book.” 

She charged up the stairs, hoping the intel that her people gathered was good and she was not running to her death. She pushed or shot anyone who came between her and The Black Book of the Dead.

She fought her way down the hall, paused outside a large room and glanced in.. The Book rested on an altar surrounded by a moat filled with scarabs. Surrounding the altar on her side of the moat were several armed cult members, most of them were facing the altar where their leader stood chanting. She could smell the incense burning, permeating the air with a musky scent. She listened to the words the man was chanting. He was calling to Osiris to let them raise their forsaken lord.

She looked into the moat and knew what the scarabs were about.

‘Not your usual scarab.’ 

No, these were mystical creatures that had a taste for human flesh and would eat a human alive if given the chance.

‘For once can’t the gods take pity on me and make this simple.’

Devi looked for away to get to the altar and not lose any body parts. She looked up and saw a large beam running the length of the room over the pit. She pulled out her grappling rig and charged into the room.

“Cover me,” she said running into the room, followed by her team. 

Shots fired all around her but she continued forward. 

‘Luck as always seemed to favor the foolish or insane.’

Devi swung the cord and let it fly. The hook swung around the beam several times. She pulled the cord tight, so the hook caught. She wrapped the cord around one hand, held her gun in the other and took a few steps back. She ran forward and swung over the moat.

She shot anything that was in her path as she lifted up and over the moat. She landed and spun returning fire. Bodies fell to the floor. Soon, only her people remained standing.

She grabbed The Black Book of the Dead and saw the Key under it. She shoved them into her backpack. The load was heavy. The Black Book weighed as much as a man and she grunted under the weight. Praying that the cord held, she swung back over the moat, landing within inches of the edge. The weight of the book on her back propelled her forward.

‘Isis, give me strength here.’

“Search the place. I want any documents or religious artifacts found and taken,” Devi ordered leaving the room, “Then burn the compound down.”

“What of the surviving cult members?” one of her men said.

“They want to be with their so called Lord. Let them join him in the Underworld. They can burn with the buildings,” Devi said, her voice icy, “Should they find a way out --the desert will take care of them.”

She met her second in command by the front door. Sasha was tall, blond haired with hazel eyes; he was part Med-jai and Russian, a strange mixture but he was Med-jai to the core.

“Sasha, Report.”

The man turned to her smiling, “They were waiting for their leader to come with the sacrifices for the Bringer of the Dead. Also, they don’t know exactly where he rests.”

Devi nodded, “Post lookouts. I want this area watched at all times. We may have The Book, but there are other texts out there that can do the same job. A lot more bloody, but it would work.” 

She looked out into desert. “This set back will buy us time.”

“Will you be taking the book to the Temple of Isis?” Sasha said, knowing the answer.

“Yes, the good sisters there will place it where it will never be found and along with everything else we find here.”

He nodded, “The Chieftain and the Commanders will be happy with tonight’s work.”

He served as her second in command for two years now and had quickly risen to prominence within the Med-jai. To serve in her command was considered a high honor.

Devi looked at the dark sky. “The moon rise after next will be a Blue Moon. If they are going to make an attempt to raise him, it will be then. Osiris looks favorably on his High Priests during that moon. We have until then to find him or fight him.”

“We will be there to meet him.”

Her men started to gather in the center of the compound, while she watched some of her team set fire to the outlying buildings.

“Head to the transports,” Devi ordered, heading out into the dark desert not paying attention to the screams of those left inside the burning buildings. Her goal had been met and that was all that mattered to her; she had The Book and the Key.

About a mile northwest from the compound was their transports under desert colored covers. Devi pulled the cover off the four-wheel all terrain bike she was using. She gestured to the others to secure what they had found in the compound in the bike’s storage units.

“Tell the Chieftain, I’m taking all of it to the High Priestess of the Temple of Isis. I should be back in a couple of weeks. I will wait to see what they can make of the other things we found,” Devi said to Sasha.

She got on her bike and secured The Black Book of the Dead in front of her. 

“Be careful,” Sasha said, reminding her of the danger she had just strapped to herself.

She nodded and racing off into the night. She knew Sasha had reason to be concerned about her welfare, she thought as the distance between her and the group grew. The feeling of magick off the book was tangible as it passed through the heavy leather of her backpack. It was like a siren call. The Book of the Dead was a part of Osiris placed in the hands of his High Priest. It seemed to recognize her as the Chosen for Isis, mate of its creator Osiris. So the magick contained in the book flowed freely towards her.

‘Damn, feels like I am sitting on a vibrating board or something. What kind of magic does The Book contain? I am going to have to study it before locking up.’

It took her a day to reach the hidden valley oasis that concealed the Temple of Isis. Another day passed before she reached the actual temple, a white marble construct in a tropical oasis concealed at the very beginning of the Blue Nile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the Prelude for disclaimers

Chapter 2  
Temple of Isis, Secret Location along the Blue Nile

Devi stood looking out at the Blue Nile as it ran through the jungle oasis that his the Temple of Isis Complex. ‘Who were you really, Imhotep?’

She glanced towards his personal writings sitting on her desk. She had spent the last few days reading them between her duties. They were all that were left of an exiled man, whom the Med-jai had gone to extreme measures to erase all traces of. 

‘We know so little about you, Imhotep. What did you see in her? Did you love her that much, only to have her betray you later?’

She had been told, since she was a small child, about him and what he did. Never about the man himself and what in his life caused him to reject his god and his beliefs . The only other mention of him was in the Journals of Evelyn O’Connell. Those references did not reflect too kindly on the man either, except for her entry after the events of Ahm Shere..

“…he lost his battle to live when the one woman, whom he had moved mountains and condemned his soul for, ran from his pleas for help. I believe it was at this point he discovered the difference between love and lust and was broken…”

That passage preyed on her mind and had for years, making her wonder-- the nature of the man they had watched over for some many years. As she grew older and came to understand what drove men, the hate she had been taught to feel towards him changed to curiosity; an interest in a man who gave up everything for an eternal love.

‘But why does that one passage that stays with you, Devi?’

She looked out to the Blue Nile, the moon was slowly rising in the star lit sky. She inhaled the exotic smells, she always associated with this place. 

“I wish, I could have met you. High Priestess to High Priest,” she said, surprising herself.

‘Because, silly one, he feels the same things you do. The same loneliness, the longing for someone to share Temple life with. Someone to love and be loved by. And he is probably one of the few people who understand the loneliness of the position.’

She walked back to her desk and picked up the scroll she has been reading.

“This morning, my day started out as all others. A morning ritual that lasted until midday. Seti requested my presence afterwards at the palace, so I missed midday ritual, and it has thrown my whole day off. Which is probably the reason I am feeling out of sorts. My time with my true lord, Osiris, soothes my Ka. My mind strays more often now. Many of my priests have taken wives of late.. I wonder if I will find anyone to share my life with…”

‘Why is it my journals echo this exactly?’

She skimmed past the more mundane entries.

“Typical male,” Devi said as she read an account of an encounter with a temple singer, who seemed to have a serious oral fixation. An encounter, which repeated itself over several other encounters and the physical pleasures found there.

The encounters provided her with intimate information about him. The emptiness he felt afterwards; the statements of how it had been a needed physical release. How the only true satisfaction he felt was when he had those dreams. 

Though she found that hard to relate to -- her position within the temple and being a Med-jai warrior hadn’t allow time for her to even date men. She was trained in the sensual arts as part of her training as a priestess. 

In her other lives, she had married and had children, she could remember almost every one of those lives and the emotions tied to them because of the rituals she had gone through. 

‘What was so special about those dreams?’

He kept referring to a dream through out the scrolls, yet never gave any details about it. He only mentioned them and the euphoria he felt afterwards.

“How just like a male, short on details with important things.” She sat back in her chair, pondering the dream. 

“They had to be erotic in nature,” she said. “He mentions the euphoria he felt afterwards and I know he had a high libido judging by the number of encounters he has recorded. What was he dreaming of or better yet, who was he dreaming of? Anck-su-namun?”

She wondered about this and got up crossing the room to a hanging mirror. She pulled it to one side and held her arm up matching the amulet to the pattern on the wall. A compartment opened and she looked at the books resting there and scrolls in jars. She ran her finger along the jars until she came to the one for the time period of Seti.

‘Maybe the Book of Days would give me a better idea of the timing of the events. Isis knows we are fanatics about keeping records when the Pharaohs were alive and events that surrounded them. With Imhotep’s position as High Priest to the Pharaoh there should be some mention of him in them. ‘She unrolled the scroll with one hand and re-rolled it with the other, a practiced move. Her eyes skimmed the text looking for mentions of Seti or Imhotep.

Towards the middle of the scroll was the mention of the hom dai and Imhotep’s death. Her eyes moved up the scroll until she got to a reference of Imhotep entering the priesthood at the age of ten. All it stated was he had a great future ahead of him. She moved on until she found references that corresponded to those mentioned in his writings and began to search for Anck-su-namun’s name.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see prelude for disclaimers

Chapter 3  
High Priestess Quarters, Three Hours Later

“Nothing,” she said, sitting back in the chair. “Who were these dreams about?” 

She pulled out a sheet of papyrus and a pen, and started making notes about events mentioned in his writings. She was at the completion of the Temple of Osiris in Thebes, when there was a knock at her sanctuary door.

“Enter,” she said sitting back to watch who walked in.

Her primary aide, Marga entered carrying a scroll.

“Sorry to disturb you, Devi,” she said crossing to the desk. 

Marga only used her title in the presence of others, she made it her duty to make sure Devi’s head did not swell from her position.

“Don’t worry about it. I was only taking some notes from the scroll. What do you have?”

“Aida remembered a reference in a scroll from around the time of Seti and thought it would be of interest to your research. It speaks about of a union between the Houses of Osiris and Isis.”

Devi’s head snapped up.

“I thought it would peek your interest,“ Marga stated seeing her expression. “Though I don’t understand why would you even want to read his journals. I can only imagine the evil there.”

Devi sighed, knowing her interest in the man, who was considered a plague amongst her people, was considered odd. “I am curious about the man.”

“Why?”

“He was not what we have always been taught he was. He was a brilliant man, who fell in love with the wrong woman.”

Marga snorted with disbelief, as she handed her the scroll.

“I feel sorry for him,” Devi said looking at the scroll. “He was a lonely man hoping for a love of a life time, one to last all eternity. Like all of us.”

“You are a romantic.”

“Maybe or someone who wishes for a different way of life for her people.”

“And we get it in the afterlife,” Marga said reproachfully.

Devi did not say another word, but turned her focus to the scroll reading silently.

“Well?”

“There was supposed to be a marriage between Imhotep and Sarka.”

“Sarka?”

“She was High Priestess of the Cult of Isis in Thebes during that time.”

“Sarka? The High Priestess that preferred women to men?”

“The very same, nice to know we put some wheels in motion here,” Devi muttered reading.

“So what happened?”

“She never showed up at the joining ceremony and four weeks later Seti was murdered.”

“So we played a small role?”

“All these years. All because of a High Priestess who wouldn’t touch a male if she had a choice.”

“You should not speak so of our dead sister.”

“I am stating a fact. No matter how unpleasant it is it is the fact.”

“I know, but the very thought we played some part.”

Devi nodded placing the scroll on the corner of her desk and turned back to the Imhotep scrolls. She opened the last one and skimmed looking for reference to the joining ceremony.

“Here we go,” Devi said reading the text, “And I was left alone in front of the Altar of Osiris. My Isis never showing. The priests of the House were inflamed. The Cult of Isis now having to answer for the actions of Sarka, their…Oh my…”

“What? What?” Marga said coming to the other side of the table. “The Golden One? Oh My Isis. Do you think it was you in a past life?”

Devi froze at the very thought she could have started all this. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her past lives, “Thankfully, no. I was an Amazon warrior at the time.”

“Another Golden One? Could it be?"

“Go have the others pull any reference to Sarka.”

Marga nodded and grabbed the scroll hurrying out of the room. The thought that they might have something to do with the events leading up to…. It was too horrible to think.

Devi sat back hoping that there was some other explanation to her being called the Golden One. She looked down at the scroll and read about the pain and humiliation he felt. Then there was a mention of Anck-su-namun. She leaned over and read about their chance encounter again that lead to something deeper.

She opened the scroll looking back for the first reference she could find.

“Seti has chosen a new concubine, Anck-su-namun, his daughter’s defense trainer. An incredibly beautiful woman who moves with a dancer's lithe grace. And I felt myself stir at her beauty. My only wish is that she was like the golden beauty of my dreams. My mysterious dream lover.”

Several Hours Later 

Marga came in and found Devi standing on her balcony her robe wrapped tightly around her, staring into the moonlit night.

“Yes,” Devi said not even turning, lost in her own thoughts.

“We are looking for any images we might have. But the descriptions in the texts say she was lighter than most.”

“Which could mean she had lighter hair than others or something else.”

“Hopefully tomorrow. It is late,” Marga said looking at the dark circles under her eyes. “You should be resting now.”

“I know,” Devi turned. “Thank you. Please thank the others for me.”

“Tomorrow, we should have more information.”

Devi nodded.

“We are worried about you,” Marga said softly. “You are walking a dangerous line.”

“I am fine.”

“You are becoming driven by your need to understand him.”

“I feel a connection to him. Maybe because of our positions and the loneliness we share.”

“I wish to understand what you see in this creature.”

“Right now, I don't have answers. Just trust in me.”

Marga nodded and made her way towards the door.

“Marga, as for what I see in him, I see me and the same things I feel.”

Marga nodded and opened the door, disturbed by what Devi had said.

Devi walked to where her bed was, as Marga slipped out the chamber.

“Who was this woman you dreamed of Imhotep and why did she have such power over you?” 

This was the last thing Marga heard Devi say as the heavy door clicked shut behind her.


End file.
